User Placements
The User Rankings are used to determine the general skill level of the various Users. Raw Scores The Raw User Rankings are used to determine the skill level of individual solely based on their placement in the competition. They recieve points based upon their distance from last place. For example if there are ten contestants, 10th place will recieve zero points, 9th will recieve one, 8th will recieve two, etc. Raw Point Breakdowns. benjamin3740- Darkben (6) BetrayedTangy- Toon Link (4), Neku (2), Phoenix Wright (3+12), Solid Snake (7), Taskmaster (13), Kenpachi (3) BigRooster- Wario (3) Chippy- Asura (0) DamionDL- Joker (5), Deadpool (21), Gambit (6) DestinyAssassin- Amaterasu (1) dj-izzle- Hawkeye (14), Fox (16), Wolf (6) DynasticAnthony/TomNookCrossing- Walhart (3), Scott Pilgrim (8) Eat_Cow- Earthworm Jim (7) firedoom666- Duke of Gravity (9) flawless75- Samurai Jack (10) forsoothius- TheAnguishedOne (4+1) FreecsZoldyck- KilluaZoldyck (15), Black Mage (7), Lamda-11 (13), Minerva (3) GeneralPengu- Kirbamus (Inifinity) Giorgio42- Link (2) Harvest-Ty- Hibiki Kuze (16+19) I_am_new_here- Billy the Villager (10), Koopa (0+4), General Guy (0), Zidane (5), Lich King (8), Kung Pow (19), Chuck Quizmo (4) InjusticeGods/IAmTheLaw2- Qwilfish (4), Juggernaut (1), Luma (7), Ghetsis (1) judgementaeon- Nino (11), Pascal (9), Vanitas (8), Shio (12), Riku Replica (12), Saber Lily (2), Tifa (2) kidmf935- Clone Ridley (20), Ike (14) KillerKremling- Blizzard Man (2), Travis (7), Dracula (10) Kyvos64- Wonder Red (5), Jolteon (10), Fawful (4), Yoshi (6), Zelda (4) la_mayonesa- Larry Butz (8) Leaisaxel- Young Link (10), King K. Rool (12), Hero's Shade (3), Kotake (13), Veran (8), Simon Blackquill (4), Clockwerk (7), Eobard Thawne (17), Red Robed Wizard (7), Mr. Blonde (3) Marimari13- Little Mac (2) Messhia_dark- Garbodor (8), Shulk (18), Bowser (10), Pac-Man (11), Raurra (1) Messhia_light- Aiden Pearce (13), Naruto (2), Otaru (0) Miketastic5- Jak (10), Spike (2) newxo5678- Lea (5) Nielicus- N (1), Male WFT (10), Lucario (5), Zoroark (5) NintendoIsBeast- Geometry Dash Block (6) NitroFlauger- Bomberman (9), Sora (9) OrgXionXiii- Noel (10) Pendragon71037- Ganondorf (8), Magnus (7) Pikachu942- Megaman (1), Megaman X (6), Broly (5+1), Pikachu/Raichu (5), Red (0), Zero (10), Ness (1), Black Bomber (6+11), Volnutt (6), Isaac (4) Pokemanzzz- Jigglypuff (4), Roy (7), Uxie (3), Riku (2), Aegislash (6) protobakurion- Goku (12), Creeper (0) Quick-Man- Bass.EXE (22), Gemini Man (18), Marth (9) quinfordmac- Stickman (3), Elephant (3), Punch Out! Wii Ref (0) RajakaiTheBeast- Sonic (7), Star Force Mega Man (0), Tails (9), Kirby (1), Shadow (2), Buzz Bomber (3), Metal Sonic (8) Rayquaza487- Bandana Dee (9) RememberingKim- Chef (0) Rot8er_ConeX- Minish Link (12) SalsaSavant- DiscoBandit (2+9), Stanley (5), Ciro Oma (2) Seb_Ramoray- Lucas (9), Trevor (11), Poo (11), Gardevoir (6), Admiral Bobbery (11), Melody Pianissima (11), Rosalina (3), Daisy (0), Hawlucha (3), Tetra (0) Smashbroslurker- Billy Hatcher (0) SnazzyCAT- Meta Knight (9) TheShadowMan283- King Harkinan (3) TopHattedTroopa- Prof. Layton (6+15), Hades (8), Ninten (8), Bass (13), Mario (4), Proto Man (10), Luigi (7), Don Paolo (1), The Flash (5) Traptin3days- Guybrush (17), Riki (12) UtahCharizard- Charizard (4+5), Spyro (23), Chrom (14) Variasi- Fox (1), Mimi (8) xGiraffes13x- Olimar (0) Zaknefain- Zant (4), Onox (6), Spectator James (11), Ditto (8) Raw Final Rankings Italics-Winner Bold-multi-time winner 0. GeneralPengu (Infinity) 1. Leaisaxel (84) 2. Tophattedtroopa (76) 3. Seb_Ramoray (65) 4. judegmentaeon (56) 5. Pikachu942 (56) 6. I_am_new_here (50) 7. Quick-Man (50) 8. messhia_dark (48) 9. UtahCharizard (46) 10. BetrayedTangy (44) 11. FreecsZoldyck (38) 12. dj-izzle (36) 13. Harvest-Ty (35) 14. Kidmf935 (34) 15. DamionDL (32) 16. RajakaiTheBeast (30) 17. Kyvos64 (29) 18. Zaknefain (29) 19. Traptin3days (29) 20. Pokemanzzz (22) 21. Nielicus (21) 22. KillerKremling (19) 23. NitroFlauger (18) 24. SalsaSavant (18) 25. Pendragon71037 (15) 26. Messhia_light (15) 27. InjusticeGods/IAmTheLaw2 (13) 28. Rot8er_ConeX (12) 29. Miketastic5 (12) 30. protobakurion (12) 31. DynasticAnthony/TomNookCrossing (11) 33. flawless75 (10) 34. OrgXionXiii (10) 35. Firedoom666 (9) 36. SnazzyCAT (9) 37. Variasi (9) 38. Raquaza487 (9) 39. la_mayonesa (8) 40. Eat_Cow (7) 41. quinfordmac (6) 42. Benjamin3740 (6) 43. NintendoIsBeast (6) 44. newxo5678 (5) 45. forsoothius (5) 46. TheShadowMan683 (3) 47. BigRooster (3) 48. Marimari13 (2) 49. Giorgio42 (2) 50. DestinyAssassin (1) 51. xGiraffes13x (0) 52. Chippy (0) 53. Smashbroslurker (0) 54. RememberingKim (0)